Chivalry For The Princess
by b o o d s
Summary: 5 years gone by and Setsuna has continued on with life in Tokyo, Sara has long gone to England and he is now gladdened to know that she’ll be making her return, yet the heart of another admirer is in his room [KuraixSetsunaxSara love triangle]
1. Chivalry For The Princess

__________________________  
  
Chivalry For The Princess  
  
__________________________  
  
Once upon a time there was a self-centered princess, she was clothed in secrets until she was endowed with love, fearful of this new feeling she fled stealing a kiss from an angel, with her sad smile still placed on tainted lips the princess awaits the day in which she can obtain courage.  
  
~.+.~  
  
The sinful young man strode amongst the caressing rain, dressed in only loose blue jeans, a dark blue hoodie, and trendy black Puma sneakers on, he looked austere, simple and clean. He walked to the beat of his music, his headphones clearly hidden under his hood, giving him a rambunctious notion. He's that of an average boy one would think, but of course we all know better than to immediately judge when we've only had a first impression. Those wounds he had gain from that fateful journey had recently began to close, yet the material world had long forgotten and moved on therefore he had to as well. Many things no longer mattered to this boy, a few of those things would be sin, he never regretted a single action he had committed after he discovered God's secrets, continually living life to its fullest potential. His cell phone rang, he furrowed a brow aggravated at that obnoxious ringing.  
  
"What?!!" lashed the young man, as he took off his headphones, his hair beginning to dampen as his hood fell.  
  
"Setsuna, what's wrong?" came the gentle voice of his dearly beloved sister who was clearly concerned.  
  
"…Nothing it's just been a long day, sorry," he apologized signs of guilt in his tone.  
  
"I'm so excited!!" she squealed, "I'm coming back in a week!! We can finally be together Setsuna… its been like an eternity without you," she added completely overjoyed.  
  
"You can finally escape The Inevitable," he said a smile creeping on his lips as he continued to walk in the dismal rain. At first he referred to his 'mom' as just an Old Hag but after they had returned from their adventure he had spent a short amount of time with Sara figuring that this escape from the rest of the world would last forever, until his mother eventually found them, sending Setsuna to some type of psychiatric center (which was completely pointless he was perfectly sane) and fleeing with Sara to England against Sara's will, and thus she was now dubbed 'The Inevitable'.  
  
He heard footsteps in the background, "Is that--" he was cut short.  
  
"-Oh-its mother I gotta-go, love-you!!" she said frantically leaving him to listen to that phone silence.  
  
"I love you too," he muttered as he placed his cell phone in his front hoodie pocket. The relationship he had with Sara for the past two years was on the phone, he only saw her once in their time of separation and that was when he had finally made/stole/borrowed enough money to purchase a plane ticket to visit her and he still he to hide from The Inevitable during his limited visit. His love for her did not lessen though, it might have lost a bit of its flare but he knew once he had laid eyes on that forbidden love of his, wrapped her into his longing embrace, and take her to that boundless place, the flare would return to how it once was, that ever burning intensity.  
  
He trekked into his rundown apartment home, walked up the rickety stairs, being wary of not waking up the prostitute who lived in #9 she always bitched to Setsuna about how he's too noisy and has made constant threats about getting some of her customers to beat his ass, tch, yeah, right. A contented smirk crossed his lips as he came to #13, his hand fumbled in his jean pockets as he took out his key, to his dismay he found the door unlocked. He raised a brow, walking in cautiously, everything was as he had left it but then again he couldn't really tell his apartment was always trashed. His breathing was soft, undetectable as he peeked into every room, he took out his pocket knife as he came to the last room, looking in he saw a sleeping figure upon his bed, the gray clouds reflected a dim light upon this girl? She was tangled in between the sheets, a few silky strands of silver hair visible.  
  
Being careful of not awakening her he crept inside, avoiding any high-pitched floorboards, he finally made it to the side of the bed. With a steady hand, he timidly lifted the sheet, his eyes lit with a glint of familiarity as he realized who the sleeping form was. She inhaled, furrowing her brows subconsciously as she turned to the opposite direction of Setsuna. He was a bit chained in awe right now, that little runt had changed. Not like he was attracted to her or anything but it was strange seeing that little sister figure in a feminine body. Thoughts overlapped into one another why was she here? He didn't want to go back to Heaven or Hell life was starting to piece back together for him, she wouldn't go to Earth unless she had a reason, right? In the mess of his contemplation he shook her awake, he wouldn't lie in anxiety and await for her to open her eyes.  
  
A single piercing eye opened, "-Don't touch me," she greeted, her voice as feisty as it once was, yet different, maturity was also audible.  
  
"-Why are you here?!" growled Setsuna, in an unwelcoming tone.  
  
She sat up arranging her hair, "I came to see the Material World, I have no place to stay but here," she replied tiredly as she turned to stand up.  
  
The young man was silent as he watched her rise from the bed her outfit of a normal tom boy's that same persona obviously still within her for she wore baggy black pants accompanied with a number of various leather brown belts, and tight-fitting gray long-sleeved shirt adorned with mesh and fishnet. Her hair had grown quite long reaching to her knees and flowing freely even when she committed the slightest of movements, her shortest bang reaching to her chin with several different layers all longer than the one before it. Kurai's skin maintained that tanned look allowing the brightness of her azure painted eyes to stand out more than the rest of her features, but her body had grown womanly curves making it capable for others to distinguish her from male to female--now that was amazing. It wasn't attraction that kept his eyes on her but her changes, she was so much like an evolution. Kurai was on the verge of becoming a full-fledged woman.  
  
She yawned stretching as if captivated by sheer boredom, "So angel-boy how long has it been?" she said in attempt to spark a conversation.  
  
"Five years," he stated blandly, "-and three months." his addition to his sentence didn't seem to vivify things.  
  
"-How's your lover?" she asked as she opened his closet a stack of random objects falling to her feet like some type of miniature avalanche.  
  
"…In England she'll be here in a week," his voice a bit irritated.  
  
"What happened, you guys didn't get your fairy-tale ending?" she was mocking him only pure sarcasm, with a hint of spite.  
  
He immediately shot her a gun-shot glare, the kind of shot you see in those action movies where the protagonist hero shoots his arch nemesis straight in the heart with a furious facial expression, "-Shut-up!" he whipped trenchantly.  
  
"-I was just kidding!" her voice raised, "Damn Setsuna you really can't take a joke," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Kurai, what the fuck do you want?" he said getting straight to the point, he hated this sugar-coated conversation, it was just wasting his time.  
  
"I told you already!!" she was half-lying, therefore her lie was a little white lie so in a way she was being honest. But…-if she didn't say a word or even try to say them how else would they reach him? She just couldn't keep holding onto her emotions she grasped them too long her clutch was weakening, when every opportunity passes by her tight embrace lessens. This asunder must occur. Absolutely must.  
  
"I just--I wanted--let me stay a while, I won't be in the way Setsuna I'm grown-up now, I'm responsible, there's something I have to do on Earth and I need a place to stay, alright?" her voice was trembling, at the same a little harsh she was honest this time every word said in the name of sincerity.  
  
Setsuna's eyes softened slightly, "Y'know its just like you to be like such a little girl," he joked as he left he room leaving her to sit in the presence of herself.  
  
She chided immediately to herself, and decided to follow him her cacophony of thoughts was just too much of a burden. A sign of weakness, didn't she strive to keep strong? She found Setsuna watching TV casually snacking on chocolate Pockey and Coke Cola, he didn't change that much at least not to her. Same mess of dirty blonde hair, same brown eyes that blended perfectly with his complexion, and his obsession for Sara, so there were some minor changes he was now twenty-one his shoulders had broadened, and his muscles had expanded.  
  
She plopped right next to him her long hair sprawling around her like a shining aura as she sat, she took some of his snack receiving a slight glare of protectiveness and she smiled, she missed him, but somehow her thoughts circled round leading her to wonder about that last kiss, did he remember?--Did he even care? Dreams flooded into her head, fantasies of him. How could he just look right through her seeing everything else but her feelings? She'd find a way to expose them to him till then she'd stall around, bravery doesn't come too easily.  
  
"So what did you need to get done?" asked Setsuna as he changed the channel to some type of random game show, apparently they were comparing the measures of women's breasts to fruits.  
  
She looked to the television then to Setsuna, "-Humans truly are twisted," she had said some like that before but she felt that need to repeat herself, "--I don't want you to get involved just let me handle it myself," her voice echoed strongly. She then considered slapping herself, the entire reason she was here was because of him.  
  
"-Kurai you're not getting yourself into some deep shit, right?" he asked in a brotherly type of protectiveness, he mused to himself, he sounded like Kira.  
  
"No I'm not like you," she replied with a snicker.  
  
"-Listen trouble came to me," he countered.  
  
"-Yeah okaaay," she said emphasizing the 'okaaay'.  
  
Time passed rather rapidly. The angel and the evil sharing memories of what had happened, smiles coming to their faces as they realized how some things were quite foolish and then frowns as they thought of how other things were more serious than they had come to think of. When they had talked of Arakune Kurai felt a surge of grief, yet what made herself truly proud was that she didn't cry about it anymore, she made a promise to her brother. So many sacrifices made and both Setsuna and Kurai found it ironic that as the world revolves no one knows of these events. After their stroll upon Reminiscent Drive, inquiries came into the conversation, especially the whereabouts of Lucifer and Alexiel. Setsuna was in the middle of his opinions when he felt Kurai's foot kicked him roughly in the stomach she had stretched herself upon the cushions of the couch her arm hanging from the side and her hair swirling around her, sleep had taken Kurai and had eaten her alive. A grin trekking upon his face as he ruffled her hair bidding her a silent good-night.  
  
He stripped down to his boxers taking protection under the arms of his comforter and sheets, laying his head upon a feather-soft pillow. Setsuna rolled over his gazed fixed on the ceiling, doubts crossed his mind about Sara was she really going to come back? Didn't the Inevitable have something against this--was she even aware? He knew they'd be together someday, nothing could stop that not even God himself could accomplish that. What if she had found someone new? What if her love for him was blinded by naivety? Questions just came by the dozen, but every once in a while broke into Kurai's arrival--but that wasn't important as his issues occurring now, was it? As the digital clock stroke 3:24 am an automatic drowsiness swept over him, thoughts could come tomorrow.  
  
~./+\.~  
  
__________________________  
  
A/N: Man I haven't posted anything in forever, but I have been writing I just never finish what I continue, I have to be working--err started on five different fictions right now @_@;;! Well anywho I hope Kurai wasn't too OOC (hope Setsuna wasn't either…) I wanted to express that she had grown-up and was in a way mature O_o;;? This was fully intended to be a one-shot but I ran out of motivation so I'll just make more chapters!! This is my dedication to Setsuna/Kurai my second favorite coupling in Angel Sanctuary ^o^!! Flame if you want just review my review fuel is at an all-time negative 346,982,373. Yes that bad. *sigh* I give you cookies --and a free pass for Raphael's manwhore service--EVERYONE LOVES FREE STUFF!! Sorry for typos I'm rusty, gimme a break!! *sings Kit-Kat song*  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Bleh, I do no own Angel Sanctuary wish I did but I don't so nyarg!! Take that you dirty law suit men!!! O!!! Tell you what I do own, that little introduction on the princess who stole an angel's kiss in the beginning!! SAY SOMETHIN NOW LAW SUIT MEN!!! 


	2. Angel’s Vicissitude

__________________________  
  
Chivalry For The Princess  
  
__________________________  
  
The Afterlives to come, this is my Afterlife, the life where I'm forced into the thought where I decide what is more significant.  
  
~.+.~  
  
Chapter 2, Angel's Vicissitude  
  
__________________________  
  
A week now. Sara would be back soon, really soon, Setsuna watched the clock tick second by second, as Kurai continued to watch television, laughing hysterically upon all the hilarious parts.  
  
"…Would you shut the hell up you sound like a donkey," came his loathsome words, he was probably just grumpy, anxious, nervous; other adjectives.  
  
"-Setsuna you should come see this," she exclaimed obviously widely entertained for she had broken out into another laughing frenzy.  
  
He rolled his eyes smirking slightly at how goofy she sounded just laughing, he then began to walk around, lighting a cigarette and inhaling stress, then exhaling it, then taking it back in all over again.  
  
A frown pranced onto her face as the show ended. Kurai looked at her clothes she had to borrow some of Sara's old clothes since she didn't bring any herself and had no money to afford to buy clothes for herself, so now she was stuck wearing a cherry blossom pink tank top that was only kept intact because of the safety pins on the right strap. She refused to wear any skirts, hating the way her legs felt free under the fabric so Setsuna lent her some of his old jeans fitting baggily just the way she preferred her clothes. She placed her hair into a loose clip hair falling in front of her face as it always and forever did and will do.  
  
"We gotta go meet her in forty-five minutes," he stated in a so-called collected tone as the clock stroke 12 pm.  
  
Kurai sighed with a somewhat exasperated tone, he had been counting down all day and it grew quite aggravating. She walked to the sliding glass windows watching the people of Tokyo walk throughout the sunshine, it was a tremendously beautiful spring day, she then again began to make comparisons between her and Sara as she often had been doing throughout the entire week. For one thing Kurai came on a dismal rainy day, and why is it that 'she' comes on a cheerful sunny spring day? Spite, she spited it all, especially--forget it. She leaned on the glass door watching Setsuna watch the clock, this was like one of those dreaded love triangles, a Shakespeare romance with a twisted end.  
  
~Transform into the princess's feelings…  
  
This is just in vain, I know it. I still have a chance to leave, hold that white flag up and wallow in self-pity and denial for the rest of my days. God, I hate you. Dammit I just wish that I wasn't so, so…-like this. Setsuna why can't you see it? Are you blind, or pretending its not there? Its her, the love you have for her that keeps you from seeing. All you ever talk about, all your were-and still are ever concerned about, she's plagued you! I swear its enough to make me gag--no vomit.  
  
Can you really be that sickly in love? Setsuna, I wish you would stop looking at that clock and look at me. Stop thinking about Sara and think about me. You're the only one who made me feel this way. You saw through my boyish attitude, you knew I was capable of acquiring grace and beauty but why aren't you capable of this simple thing? Be the one that protects me.  
  
~*~  
  
Setsuna averted his stare to Kurai who was looking downwards, her bangs shielding her eyes, "-Kurai?" he asked.  
  
"Setsuna before you go--" the timid ring of the phone began and he answered it in haste.  
  
"-Lo? -You won't be back for another hour or so?…Why?! Fuck, alright I'll see you later then," a tender smile crossed his lips, she had obviously poisoned him with precious, romantic words, "Sara… I love you," Kurai flinched at the piercing words as he clicked the phone off smiling as he placed it in his cargo pocket.  
  
"So, what're we going to do now?" she asked biting her tongue to keep her from screaming at him and revealing that feeling y'know, the one that's unrequited.  
  
His shoulders sunk as if he detested being about her presence, "-You don't like wearin Sara's clothes right? I guess we could take you to the mall before we pick her up, not sure she'd like you wearin her favorite shirt anyways."  
  
She shrugged, "Yeah, I don't care."  
  
An ambient wind flew through the ambrosial air, an emotion of pure peace lingering. She placed her hands in her pockets observing the streets of an ever-crowded Tokyo, sighing with a melancholy sense. Setsuna's eyes came upon the visage of the Evil, within one week his complete view of her had changed. What his view changed to was surreal, in an eccentric way. As much as he hated admitting it, she had become appealing to his eyes, like that saying 'A sight for sore eyes'. The way she distorted a child's innocence with the natural seduction of a woman, it wasn't comprehendible. There were a share of girl's all with their unique sense of fashion, graceful, and poised personalities, yet…  
  
"-Watch where you're goin!" she said rowdily his chin knocking into the top of her head.  
  
"-Damn… oww," Setsuna whined lowly.  
  
"So where is this damn mall?" she lashed incisively.  
  
Setsuna lit a cigarette and showed her the way, bolting through the thick crowd and shoving his way to the commons area, "Since you're a cross-dresser you might wanna go to 'that' store," he remarked with a caustic tone, his finger pointed to a young boy's clothing store.  
  
Kurai glared slapping him upside the head and trekking to the women's clothing, "-Shaddup! I can dress like a girl!" her words were distasteful within her mouth but if this was needed to be done in order to make some kind of impression upon him, she would surely do it. She came on Assiah, didn't she?  
  
He awaited outside, watching the local school girls with their loose socks, plaid, short skirts, collared tops, the typical school-girl outfit, walking in a bouncy stride, sorta like a hybrid of a skip and stride. His head lowered to see panties of all sorts, bears, cherries, thongs, the works. Setsuna's eyes widened as he realized one girl wasn't wearing any, he then began getting closer but not before his ass was kicked and his face sharing an unpleasant conversation with the cement.  
  
The princess, who was now decked in beige shorts, with her new trademark of numerous belts, and a very mobile black wife beater, revealing her figure was cocking brow, with a light grin revealing her pointed teeth was looking down at Setsuna, "You're a hopeless dope," she sighed realizing even when they were together it never seemed to shatter that force field of dimwittedness radiating from his puny head.  
  
He got up dusting up his black shorts his eyes upping and downing her, in a somewhat disbelieving state, then the trance was ended, "-How'd you pay for this?"  
  
She blinked and began walking towards the ice-cream vender, "You paid for it remember? Ya let me use your credit card."  
  
"What?!! I never--how much did you blow off?!!!" his words tumbling into one another like a massive amount of fumbled, infuriated words.  
  
"I dunno…-like uhh…-100,000 yen," (100 dollars) she said bluntly, with a careless shrug.  
  
"-That was saved for…" his roaring was subsiding and he crossed his arms, one hand began digging for 200 yen (2 dollars) to purchase ice-cream for the two.  
  
Kurai sat on a high ledge in the overly crowded shopping area, she always had an admiration of elevated places, Setsuna of course leaned nonchalantly against the wall the two staring in the direction of the water fountain, too intrigued by their ice-cream to hold a decent conversation.  
  
She was first to speak, "Setsuna…-its been a week and I never got the chance to say…"  
  
Setsuna looked upwards at her complicated expression, "-Say what?" he asked taking a lick from his rocky road ice-cream, and throwing it into the waste bin next to him.  
  
She jumped down from the higher level, her sneakers making her land with a rubbery thump, she met his gaze her eyes stronger now, slightly narrowed yet shining tenderly, she brought her hands to his face as if she was afraid something else might catch his eye when she confessed.  
  
He looked at her with a dumbfounded expression, insecurity binding him. Utterly unsure. Is this the time to say something? Its too close. Like a temptation.  
  
A whisper of words, first said in a native tongue, an unfamiliar language, like a code that needed translating, "…I want to say that I-"  
  
He pulled her into a passion-filled kiss, disregarding any other uncertain feeling, living in the moment as he had been doing the past five years of his life, no regrets. Her eyes had became lost in a shocked moment but succumbed, causing her to close them softly. Flavors of ice-cream overlapped, it was a sweet kiss, literally.  
  
Did anyone see? Of course, it caused a few stares, none as bitter, heartfelt, useless as the eyes identical of an angel's…  
  
[~*~+~*~]  
  
__________________________  
  
A/N: Blarg we shall continue on our next chapter. Slow updates, but there's no curing it! ~_~ Please go review, flame me, spite me, or praise my writing I don't care, let me know how I'm doin, please? I need some critiquing that way I know what I need to work on. @_@;; I'm gonna go start on chapter 6 of 'Captivated by You'! Konbanwa!  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't need a disclaimer, just kidding (wish I wasn't) I don't own Angel Sanctuary. 


	3. Faking the Seconds

__________________________  
  
Chivalry For The Princess  
  
__________________________  
  
~[Placeboes For a Kiss]~  
  
Through that shaded, fogged mirror you keep looking back,  
  
What's that you see?  
  
I know it isn't me,  
  
You covet for someone who bears not this furtive soul,  
  
Chance given I get my romance kiss,  
  
It's so unfathomable, so desired, so violent, so intact, so deceiving,  
  
I need aspirin for my worn down lips,  
  
Let it take the pain, unleash its morbid death tactics,  
  
I can take placeboes,  
  
Just so I don't have to know,  
  
At least I got your kiss,  
  
So let it die, let it go.  
  
~.+.~  
  
Chapter 3, Faking the Seconds  
  
__________________________  
  
They hadn't noticed, the both of them were utterly oblivious, who would've took the time to see? When you kiss, you're on automatic distraction mode, its inevitable to elude it unless the kiss is not yearned for. They had long parted lips and were drowning in the aftermath of a long, awkward silence, oh the woes of insecurity. At least those locked down emotions escaped, with a bang as well.  
  
"-I'm…" both said in unison, the two obviously detesting that strange quietness.  
  
"You go first!" declared Kurai as she hung her head downwards, silver hair disguising the windows to her soul a.k.a. her eyes.  
  
Setsuna began to delve into his soul, searching like a miner looking for gold, but instead he was looking for the correct words, after fifty seconds, or possibly an hour he talked, "Kurai, we shouldn't do this, I didn't mean to…"  
  
She smiled under it all, just as she expected, hopes elevated only to be sunk back down again, she was still no match, Sara was unbeatable, "Yeah, I know, you have to get your fairy tale lifestyle, remember?" her answer faked with a sad tint of emphasis, of course the dummy wouldn't notice, he never does.  
  
Sara had got on to him about this. She told him when he was a mere boy of sixteen that he was a threat to all women. This is exactly how Sara announced it: "You always say whatever you're feeling at that instant. Then you'll say something tactless and make a girl cry. That's why girls are nervous around you."  
  
Setsuna's brown-hazel eyes shifted to his right, "We should go pick up Sara now," he ended the subject of that sign of affection.  
  
Kurai was endeavoring so immensely, juggling the thoughts, the pasts, and walking so she wouldn't smash into a human was so tedious, she wanted to just be expunged, banished from the world.  
  
~Laments of the Princess  
  
I've been jilted like before. This happened before. I remember it like the back of my hand. My words that I didn't want to say. I was Cinderella just for one night. Madhatter made it so I was a full-grown woman. Setsuna's soul was in Alexiel's body and he was sleeping soundly in one of rooms of the palace. I made plans of seduction. When Setsuna started talking in an unconscious state, he spoke of Sara. It was at that instant I realized, even when made into a different form, and even if I clad myself with the most beautiful looks, I can't take away his love for Sara. I allowed it to burn for a while. The journey past. My love never faltered, never subsided. I couldn't tell Setsuna back then. I didn't have the strength but it seemed to me that Kira hadn't either. I love you Setsuna. I'll love you when I am forced to marry another man and rule with him in the Kingdom of Anagura. I'll love you when I make love to that man and create children who can be princes and princesses. I'll love you when I'm old and wise, and I pass down my crown. I'll-  
  
Oh woes of a princess let it cease! Kurai rammed into someone, and in that second her tears spilt like before, that before from that time long, long ago, "I hate you!" the princess seethed.  
  
Setsuna's eyes dilated in instant shock, "-Kurai wait!" he pleaded, as he bolted after her.  
  
Kurai had evaded Setsuna and she had managed to install herself into a secreted nook, and walked in a weary sense down the barren alleyway. The princess fell to the ground and sat herself along the edge of a wall, hugging her knees close, the tears were perpetual. Allow the princess to weep for the angels have a dilemma to reconcile.  
  
The sinful boy paused, examining his surroundings, Kurai wasn't anywhere to be found, he breathed in a deep, a well-deserved breath, "Shit," he chided as he sat on a lonely bench, looking to the ground in deep contemplation.  
  
The same blood, the girl of incest, "I can't believe you!" she cried her tears threatening a deadly spill of hurt tears.  
  
Setsuna, overwhelmed, rose his head to meet entangled stares, "-Sara, did you-" she bitterly sliced his sentence.  
  
"--Yes, I saw it! Setsuna, why would you kiss her?" sobbed the damsel.  
  
"Sara, that kiss, it didn't mean anything--you're everything to me, Kurai was just I-" he brought his lover into his arms, "I'm sorry, Sara, I'm so sorry, please forgive me…" only the deepest of sympathy from the messiah.  
  
Sara sniffed and gripped Setsuna's shirt, her hand clutching her suitcase as she made a quick try to vehemently hit Setsuna, but he having swift senses, grasped her wrist, "-I hate you, I thought you--"  
  
The angel-girl collapsed into another series of tears as she plunged deeper into her brother/lover's arms. Setsuna had led Sara down the street, whispering sweet-nothings into her ear, a slow process of ending the tears but nonetheless it was, in fact working. All Setsuna could keep his mind on was how he was going to get out of this hot mess without hurting anyone, surely his love with Sara, but Kurai. The princess's love was so drowning, even if its so undeveloped she had a wonderful way of loving-but no, Sara was his universe. Reaching Setsuna's home, warily walking upon the shabby stairs and into number thirteen. Sara had already ended her crying, she was now just in a mode of hiccups, and chokes. Setsuna took her things and placed them into his room, he was, to be deathly honest, frightened to speak. He didn't want to provoke more tears from his lovely Sara.  
  
The angel placed her pastel-brown eyes on Setsuna's nervous form, she breathed in deeply, but exhaled a hiccup. Setsuna leaned against the door-way, his facial expression hidden under his tousled bangs, he was deciding what must be done first. Kurai was still in the massive, people-congested Tokyo and Sara needed his company. Decisions, decisions. Sara stood up and tenderly stepped into Setsuna's arms, managing to mouth a 'sorry'. He smiled and placed a kiss atop her head.  
  
"Sara, I should be the one apologizing, I've been so reckless with my emotions lately, I just get carried away, forgive me?" he wished it had never had happened.  
  
Sara nodded and she stood onto her tip-toes to envelope Setsuna into her own kiss, her petite hands made their way around Setsuna's neck and he pulled her closer by her waist, there was no one man that could love Sara more than he did. The kiss was compassionate, forgiving, redemption, ironic, liberating, not one of those lustful ones, not something stolen, something not given, it was something that was meant to happen, not like that other kiss, Setsuna was entranced into believing this.  
  
Moments past, Setsuna had comforted Sara as much as he could, and now he had to find Kurai, so as much as he regretted departing from her kiss he declined, "Sara, I have to find Kurai."  
  
Sara, knowing it wasn't right to be selfish nodded, "I understand, but you won't…" Setsuna put a finger to her lips.  
  
"No, Sara, try to have more faith in me," he affirmed with a lop-sided, Setsuna smile,  
  
It was so reassuring. Setsuna had Sara's approval. Sara gave him a kiss fare-well, and Setsuna was off to find her. Things were weaved to perfection with him and Sara, he had only hoped that Kurai would accept this.  
  
_/\_~+~_/\_  
  
__________________________  
  
A/N: I was so happy when I gotta couple more reviews for this fic, I was thinking no one liked it! ^_^ Thanks reviewers! I'm not a big Sara fan, I'm sure some people aren't either but I didn't bash her even though I was so tempted to ¬_¬;; I'm trying to be as realistic as possible. I'd like opinions on what pairing you guys like most, Setsuna+Sara or Setsuna+Kurai? Reviews are most appreciated ^o^!! I'll try to start on the fourth chapter. Sorry if its so unedited T_T I can't edit.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Early chapters…look there. 


	4. Playing Mercy

  
  
**Chivalry For The Princess  
**  
_Drear, fear, and clear,  
  
It sears, do you find it eternal?  
  
The words were both of rhyme and reason,  
  
funny, isn't it?  
_  
  
**Chapter 4, Playing Mercy**  
  
He can't find her. That was her intention. Kurai was laying miserably at the barren park, twilight was kissing the skies, whether the night prowlers came or not it didn't faze the princess. Her back was against the wooden bench, splinters injecting into her bare legs as she stared idly at the fountain of children cherubs. No one made a gesture to her, finding her state to be strange, like she had schizophrenia and would go insane at any given moment. Her eyes had been cried out, the tears came in sets; at first it was constant, then slowly every five minutes she'd break into crying, then ten, now thirty. Silver locks had her surrounded, while she was fleeing for Setsuna's sight her clip had fallen out but she hadn't a care for the discarded item. Slowly, the evil sat up her hair disheveled over her eyes, her thirty minutes had expired and she was now in another state of unshed sobs. She felt the wetness stream down her face and quickly she wiped it away. Inhaling she shut her eyes tight, praying for once in her life that she wouldn't cry. Her obliged to Kurai's wishes and the tears were ended.  
  
Setsuna wasn't far from her. He had recently began scavenging the park, his eyes still in frantic search. He had been looking for nearly a two hours and was concerned beyond comprehension. He was striding with his hands tucked into his deep, cargo pants pockets, and as Setsuna restlessly continued he found her very noticeable silver hair lolled on the park seat. His concern and worry was vanquished becoming replaced with security and contentment. Setsuna stood in front of Kurai, looking down at her figure, when she was in this state she seemed youngest. The princess's legs were twined together, her face focused at the ground, her hair long, and messily sheltering her, it looked like immaturity.  
  
"…Kurai?" Setsuna's first word sounding shy and in a way shameful.  
  
She refused to answer him for a while, the moments where you become obscure upon some sort of respond, "What do you want?" Kurai whispered callously.  
  
"Come home with me," Setsuna's reply not intricate, a clear cut answer.  
  
An unexplained anger impelled within her, her eyes were slits as she looked upon him like a fierce, hungry tiger, "Why? So you can torture me with your little unreal story?!" she growled, "I am fucking sick and tired of you and your little infatuation--Setsuna you don't love Sara!"  
  
Kurai knew her words were little lies, something that was some sort of way to make the pain escape her and enter him. She knew more than anything that Setsuna was in love with Sara, everything he did was an act of dedication to his love. Setsuna's eyes were still, glassy, and frozen, his manly features had shrunken to his more childish sixteen-year-old self, was Kurai correct? Sure he loved Sara but Setsuna had been backtracking his beliefs, maybe he was falling out. Why is it that he was so twisted when he was either one of them? He had to choose on his own terms.  
  
She saw the hurt and it made her feel like she had made things fair again, "I'll go with you, but don't you dare antagonize me, I'll leave I swear it, and if you make me mad enough I'll, I'll…" no more.  
  
Kurai began straightening the wrinkles on her wife beater and shorts as she got to her feet, Setsuna's reaction was a bit distant, and the princess was almost in a state of remorse. She had started walking ahead of him, running her fingers through her lengthy hair trying to straighten the knots and tangles.  
  
"Hey, Kurai, are you hungry? Sara and I ate a while ago and there isn't shit in the closet," Setsuna tried small talk, that usually made things cope-able.  
  
A nod was her response as she made a turn to the nearest McDonalds. Setsuna waited with her in the rather short line, Kurai's eyes were scanning the menu above, her mind keying in on all her favorites, this meal would be an addition to Setsuna's suffering. She stepped to the counter, slammed her hands onto it in an overruling-like notion.  
  
"I'll have a king sized quarter pounder with cheese, hold the mustard and tomatoes, a large vanilla shake, five of those little apple pie things, a fish sandwich hold the tarter sauce, a McFlurry--the kind with the Oreos, and, umm…" she overlooked the menu one last time, "I guess a cookie bag, oh wait, and, no never mind that's it," Kurai grinned as the total chimed to a whopping 26,384 yen.  
  
The angel-boy made a fist, quite tempted to kill Kurai, but instead his hand slithered into his back pocket, and he pulled out the proper amount, paying regretfully. He sat at the table with Kurai, she however wasn't attentive to him, and was ignoring him in every way possible. Setsuna sprawled his arm on the back of the seat waiting for the food along with Kurai.  
  
"Order of--" Kurai ran up to the receive her meal, balancing two trays with tremendous ease.  
  
Sitting down, Kurai delved down into the food, eating, smacking, tossing, sipping, slurping, and any other way you could describe someone eating in an eager sense. Setsuna watched almost disgusted but he could tolerate it.  
  
"Why aren't you talking to me?" Setsuna asked as he tried to take a fry but was denied when Kurai snarled at him.  
  
She folded her arms as she took the straw between her lips, sipping, making that 'needs a refill' sound, "I hate you that's why," she answered taking a chomp out of her fish sandwich.  
  
The debate carried on until she finished her food and was there was still a bit of an epilogue of the argument as they walked out of the fast food restaurant. Kurai made burps in between her points of view, whilst Setsuna would rate the burp from a scale of 1-10.  
  
"Kurai, you can't just be pissed forever, think of our friendship," he fired at her.  
  
"Our friendship?!" the princess simply laughed.  
  
"Stop not taking this seriously, cause this is heavy stuff!" Setsuna chided.  
  
"The friendship probably would've still been intact if you didn't have to screw me over!' she countered with folded arms.  
  
"Screw you over? I love Sara, get it through your damn rock-solid head," Setsuna muttered.  
  
"Then why'd you kiss me and lead me on?" Kurai asked with a single raised brow, "What did you want from me? Was I just your little substitute since she wasn't around to fulfill your little horny needs?" her question cold and ruthless.  
  
Setsuna paused, then in the heat of the moment pushed Kurai directly into the stone wall next to them, "It's not like that, alright?" he whispered shakily.  
  
Kurai gulped and looked at Setsuna's expression, she was frozen all over, like a still frame.  
  
"Princess, listen…I," no don't say something you might regret and don't fret.  
  
Hold on and wait a moment. Let it rush by. Is this what needs to be said? There's room only for one. So repent and let it be spent.  
  
**A/N:** I love you guys so much o! I love the reviews and thank-you _Sprite Embyr Skava_ I didn't realize I had that much of an impact on you readers. The fourth chapter was late, I know, but I'm working on a new Raphael fic, look out for it, it's called **Trapping Trampling Tramps**. I know this chapter was kind of boring but bear with me for the drama/angst will come shortly. Don't forget to leave your reviews!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Does is it look like I own Angel Sanctuary? Yeah, I know it does look like I own it, but I don't, it's a shame isn't it? 


End file.
